Waffles! And the T-shaped Apartment
by Turbid
Summary: A sitcom-esque AU. Two college students, a detectives assistant, a tourist, and a frustrated writer become the best of friends. Read and see how their ragtag group survives daily life in Jump City. Rated for future language.
1. Side by Side

The culmination of August was upon Jump City, and many people are now feeling the autumn rush, the smell of warm air, blowing its last at the west coast of the city, with a sign of a cold draft imminent. The sight of traffic coming from the cars heading back to the city, many of which came from summer homes and central states, and, most importantly, the buzz of the population, which seems to be continuously growing louder as the end of summer approaches. By this time, colleges would have their dormitories all filled up, and Jump City University is no short exception. By the eve of the 26th, JCU has already filled out all of their 2,500 dorm rooms, and with a student community of 11,000, the rest of the enrollees would have to make do with apartments, which, by this time, have already been booked by those who were smart enough to do so.

"We've walked all day... Not a single vacancy... so hungry... so thirsty... need beer... need meat... I don't even know why we came here in the first place..."

"Yeah, me too... ugggh..."

"You! You do not get to talk! You brought this mess upon the both of us, you little green brat!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm just as hungry and thirsty and homeless as you are, instead of fighting, we should focus on working together to find a place to sleep!"

"No! **YOU** did this! **YOU** screwed up our dorm application by getting up late, **YOU** fucked up our trip by driving in the wrong direction while I was asleep, and **YOU... YOU... YOU!** gave my baby away to some unknown mechanic we can't even locate now! So **YOU,** not **US,** find a place to sleep!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, I said I was sorry."

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you till you sort this crapfest we are in right now."

"But V..."

" **NOT TALKING TO YOU!** "

"Wow..."

As of August 26, 2008, at exactly 9:59 pm, this was where our life has put us. I, Garfield Logan, and my pouting friend Victor Stone, are lost in one of the largest cities in the world. We're both incoming freshmen at JCU and at the moment we couldn't find a home. It was my fault and I know it. As I was drenched in self pity, hunger, thirst, and sorrow, my watch beeped 10pm. Nighttime had begun. As we were walking on the still busy sidewalk, I began to notice the little things about the surroundings. The noisy cars, the various styles of clothes the people were wearing and how it became more revealing as time progresses, the sound of shops closing in for the night, all of this was new to me. I'm pretty sure it was too, for Vic. I can see the fear and discomfort in his eyes, and I knew I was to blame. As we turn to an alley, I noticed the lights grow dimmer, and as we passed a flickering lamppost, the only light source in the area, things just started to go darker and darker.

"Gar?" He whispered.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I snapped, also feeling a little rotten about what he said earlier.

"I need a joke right now." He replied, rather seriously.

"What?!" I asked, dumbfounded. Why would he need a joke now? Is he serious? He hasn't even laughed at a single one of my jokes! "Why do you need a joke?!" I snapped again.

"Just do it, whisper it to me!" He replied. It was clear he was preparing for something happening very soon and so I looked around, and lo and behold, I realized we were in an alley occupied by a gang. Quickly, I whispered one and then another for good measure to Vic, and then I heard the sound of revving motorcycles in the background. All of a sudden we were ganged up (pun-intended) into a wall by about 12-15 of these thugs, each with their own baseball bat and piercing.

"Easy fellas, we do not want to scare our piggy banks away, don't we?!" A large man asked, making his way to the front of the pile.

"Uh... hey guys..." Vic began, his mouth trembling as he speaks. He tried his best to speak again, but fear consumed him and convinced him to do otherwise. Great. There goes our chance at making them laugh their socks off.

"College kids, I see. Well, lets see if these bags of yours have something of value. If they do, we let you live. If they don't, then... we're just gonna hafta sell yer kidneys instead." He threatened, and almost instantaneously, our bags went from our arms to theirs. It was like watching lions feast on a poor gazelle. Watching them do this made me recall my childhood days in Africa. Oh it was so warm, and windy, and...

"OW!" I flinched, the blow almost knocking me to the ground, had I not awoken from my daydreams earlier. I looked to the culprit, who just gave me a glance, signaling that our escape was free, and that we should make a run for it. I agreed, and after a few more nods, we were ready to bolt out of there. Slowly, I picked up a crushed up can I found on the sidewalk, and threw it to the other direction, hitting a parked car and triggering its alarm.

" **RUN!!!!** "

And we made a break for it, running with all our might and not stopping till we have not heard a single motorcycle engine within the scope of two blocks. We did not know but somehow, we both knew that after that experience, Victor and I have become best pals again, and everything about that day has been forgiven, and even forgotten. I just know it. I can see the smile in Vic's face after all. I, too felt the sudden urge to smil-Oof!

"Hey, watch it!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Sorry, dude. We were running from gang members who stole our bags and I wasn't looking to where I was going so I bumped you." I replied, still shaken from the collision.

"Hey, don't worry, that's oka- did you say gang members?" He asked, curiosity filling his tone.

"Yeah, it was intense they were like in this alley, and they had motorcycles, and baseball bats and various other stuff." Vic replied for me, doing so while helping both of us get up. It was then that I caught glimpse of this guy. He was tall, although not as tall as Vic, and immediately I noticed his sunglasses. Sunglasses? It's 10 in the evening. Why would someone as serious-looking as this guy be a total goofball and wear sunglasses at night?

"Can you lead me to this alley?" He asked politely.

"Hell no, dude! We have been through hell this entire day, we were lost for a couple of hours, we just got our car and belongings stolen, and most of all, we have no place to live! We are the most unfortunate students in the face of the planet right now. Thank you for your kindness, but we're gonna have to pass on another adventure." Vic replied loudly, his face swelling red and growing stressful by the minute.

"You're students? For real? Dude, I just graduated last year!" He asked a different question this time, giving us a relief. Vic was glad to listen and answer his questions that we were indeed students, freshmen, at that. Vic also told him about our adventures today and our little residential problem. We also introduced ourselves, and so we learned that this guys name is Richard Grayson, a crime studies graduate from JCU. He's a detectives assistant and was just ending his nightly rounds of the city when we bumped into him.

"I'm really sorry, asking about the gangsters, I didn't know what you had endured today and now I have and I'm sorry." He apologized, tapping both of our shoulders.

"Hey, that's okay, dude. It's not your fault." I replied.

"Yeah, it isn't. It was yours, grass stain." He joked, and we all shared a laugh for about a minute or two. Why we laughed at that joke. I don't know. But after that one, it grew silent so I decided to barge in with a new topic.

"Detective's Assistant, huh. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah,I was recruited just last month by the force and they assigned me to this Bruce guy. He's cocky, but he gets the job done. Unlike other officers." He paused for awhile, then began to speak again. "We should probably get going. I still need to report to Bruce for debriefing."

"We?" We asked in unison.

"Yeah, we. You think I'll let you guys sleep on the sidewalk?" He replied, approaching a matte black sedan.

"Are you serious?"

"Normally, I wouldn't trust so easily. But seeing you two here, with no place to sleep just pulls my... heartstrings." He said, looking away. Now it was clear why he wears sunglasses even at night. "Now come on, I have to hurry."

The ride to the police station was quick. Richard told us to stay and wait for him in the car, promising he will be quick. True enough, and within 5 minutes, we were out of there, much to our disbelief.

"Bruce likes to keep the talking short and the action longer. Another thing I admire about him." He spurted. Vic and I sat in the back still basking to the fact on how cool this guy was. After about 10 minutes of cruising an empty highway, we arrived. It was a two story apartment, clean-looking and was sitted on the side of a busy road. It looked perfect to me. Richard was still parking at the back of the house when suddenly, I hear Vic's voice raise into the higher octaves like a crazed fan girl and so I turned to entertain him.

"Dude, what? You nearly scared me!" I ranted, but nowhere as loud as he is being.

"Dude! A meat shop! And a Bar! Side by side!" He said, his voice unable to hide his excitement towards this new location.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sarcastically, not minding how much this guy is in awe right now. I really hate it when he talks meat. I love animals and therefore hate eating their meat. It's my fault I guess, for being friends with this chocolate covered meat truck.

"You guys ready?" Richard inquired, reemerging from the back of the apartment.

"Yeah" I replied, elbowing Vic.

"Huh, uh, hell yeah! And, um, one question, is that bar's name really Waffles?!" Oy, caramba.

"You betcha. I drink there sometimes, the food there's really good, and there's not much people who come there, so I like it." Richard answered opening the door for us. "C'mon, let's head up. I'm tired!" He added, signaling that today may not be the day for sightseeing, Vic and I both agreed, and so we entered the house and followed him. The ground floor was quaint, it had a receiving area but was empty and dark due to it being nighttime. I saw two doors, but there were probably more, I just couldn't count that fast. We headed up the stairs, which was in the middle of the building, and once there, we headed for the room across the stairs.

Richard was still fiddling with his keys, and so I got a better look at the entire floor. First thing I noticed was the hallway. For some odd reason, it was T-shaped. Another thing I noticed, was there were two more doors towards the end of the hallway. They were situated on both ends, and were equidistant with each other. I wanted to explore more but then suddenly, Richard called us, and we were in his room in no time.

"Here it is, well, uh, _mi casa es su casa_ , and ummm, goodnight! You guys decide where you sleep." He said, and with that he bid us goodbye and into his room. Vic immediately called dibs on the couch and after a few minutes of arguing, I found myself sleeping on the floor of a dark house I didn't even had a chance to explore. However, one thing I know for sure is that I'm safe, and I survived my first day in Jump City.

"Yo grass stain?"

"What?" I hate it when he calls me grass stain.

"Why is the hallway T-shaped?"

"I don't know man... I don't know..."


	2. The Orange Juice Incident

Busy, is the word I would describe Jump City. It's 6 in the morning and yet already, a million different senses can already be perceived by the human person, all coming from the road below the little terrace I was standing at. Back at our suburbs, Gar and I always woke up at around 10 AM, 11 if we're stretching it. Indeed, it's like we moved to a different planet, the differences are just so visible and obvious. But that was not what, rather who, I was most surprised about at this point in time.

It was Richard.

This guy is amazing. I awoke to the sound of sizzling, and immediately checked to see who it was. What greeted me was an act that could rival that of professional circus actors and illusionists. Egg are astoundingly being cracked mid-air, with the inside landing ever so smoothly and perfectly in the frying pan, and the shells disregarded to the bin in artistic fashion. Pancakes being flipped 5 at a time, juggled like they were some sort of multi colored balls. Oranges, which I have concluded to be one of the fruits hardest to squeeze juice out of, are being pruned out so easily by this guy's limbs! Indeed, what an amazing sight it was to behold.

"Victor, I see you're awake. I have news-edjdrgrbshhsggrgrgrjshgrg." I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying, I was just engrossed by the fact that he could speak in a calm and civilized manner amidst all the showmanship on display in front of me.

"Victor. Are you listening?" He repeated, curious as to why I haven't replied.

"Wha- yeah I am... maybe... later..."

"Victor." He snapped, stopping his mini circus in the kitchen.

"What?! Awww, come on man, no grand finale?" I asked, disappointed. He realized this and a hint of pink drew on his cheeks.

"You... were watching me cook?"

"Hells to the yeah, man! You should go join Iron Chef or something,dude! That was some next level cooking! How did you learn to do that? Teach me, please!"

"Wha.. oh, uh, my family and I were a member of a circus when I was still a child. Life was hard for a traveling troupe and so I was tasked to cook our own meals. No fancy maids and all that. The one you saw earlier was a product of years of cooking food for 50 circus members, with different appetites and allergies,all in under 30 minutes." He elaborated, his story made the juggling and stuff much more sense.

"Wow, a circus act... and here I thought Garfield and I had the most interesting of childhoods." I replied, scratching my head. He had a confused look, making me want to enlighten him.

"Well, I was-" I began, only to be hindered by his palm, and after a short time check, I watched Richard turn from collected badass, to panicking mother.

"Oh shit! I'm late! Bruce is gonna kill me!" He said, hopping and running from the living room to the bedroom, his clothes changing one article at a time. After about a few seconds of that, he turned to the kitchen and immediately horked down three of his juggled pancakes and a slice of his ninja sliced omelette, all swallowed with a glass of orange juice.

"Victor, I'm going now. There's food in there, uh, well you know that already. Also, don't go and hunt for your things yourselves. I'll do that for you. It's my job after all." He said in succession, hastily heading towards the door.

"Okay, listen, Gar and I thank your kindness, but I think we'll find our bags on our own. We'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast." I said, not trying to abuse this guy's kindness.

"Uh, no, dude. You two are newcomers to the city. Do you two want to get lost again? I do not want on my conscience. Now I'm leaving, and when I get back, you better be here, and hopefully, if we find your belongings today, we'll talk about finding you guys an apartment." He said, before bidding adieu. Gee, there was really no arguing this guy.

It was at about 7:30 when Garfield woke up, complaining about the various car horns that blared outside. I headed in, and told him about Richard's shenanigans in the kitchen, as well as the strict orders he gave us. He was not in shock, though. It would seem the aura of badassery just oozes out of that guy. What Gar wanted to talk about though, was Richard pressing on that we stay here.

"I know where he's coming from. I mean, if I were a cop and couldn't fend off small thugs like that off my city, I'd get pissed too." Gar remarked, heading to the kitchen to check on breakfast. Swiftly, I followed him. I agreed, and decided to not speak of the topic again. I figured, we'd just get breakfast over and find stuff to do around his meek little apartment. As we got plates and utensils to eat off of, and as we got on two stools and begun getting our own desired servings of pancakes, eggs, and some good ole OJ, I felt uneasy. It was quiet! Somebody ought to lighten this place up! Then, at the corner of my brain, a thought occurred. This could be the perfect time to prank the grass stain.

"Hey, Gar, how you like that little glass of OJ you're drinking?" I asked, teasingly of course. It was a good thing that the grass stain just awoke, or he wouldn't have drunk at least half the OJ up before answering me.

" _Gulp-_ wha...? It's pretty good, I guess. I mean it's not really that great-" he replied half heartedly, not before he realized the tone of my voice. I can see the transition, from barely awake Garfield, to Admiral Ackbar Garfield. Oh, it was so so good.

"What do you mean, Vic? You better not be playing me, dude-"

"No,no,no, I wasn't! Richard however, may have." I replied, the cliffhanger making him convulse, wanting to puke all the Orange Juice he drank. I waited for a little while, and just stared at him, grinning widely of course. He just stared at me, feeling queasy and sick.

"Dude, tell me! What did Richard do?!" He screamed, no, he begged for it. I think he suffered long enough, and so I obliged.

"Richard totally used his foot to squeeze the OJ out."

His reaction was priceless, his face turned purple, borderline violet. I could see he was in pain, but he was in a fun kind of pain. He got up, hurried for the sink but then, for some reason, thought otherwise and looked for a bathroom instead. I think it might be too bad for the sink to handle. However I knew where the bathroom was, and reached it before he could ever find it. Once he did, however, I was already inside it and locked him out there to deal with his problem.

" **NOT COOL, DUDE!** " He shouted, albeit weakly. " **LET ME IN, DUDE! I DONT LIKE TO PUKE IN THE SINK!** " He pleaded, but I was not gonna let him in so easy. I was about to make him do unthinkable stuff when suddenly, an audible knock was heard. It was like the universe lined a perfect prank up for me.

 **This. Was. Gonna. Be. Good.**

"I'll let you in, if you answer the door for me first." I said, again in a teasing manner. I didnt think he was gonna oblige, and so I left him outside for awhile. It was awfully quiet, so I thought he headed for the sink, but then I heard something. Something very bad. The sound of door creaking.

"Good morning, new neighbor! Most joyful of the mornings to y-AAAAAH!"

I immediately unlocked the bathroom door, and bolted to the entrance. What greeted me, was the most horrific of sights.

"Good morning to you too, neighborrrr..." Garfield declared softly, before collapsing at the front door. The deed has been done, his face shows it. I looked over to the outside, and I saw a girl, sitting, shocked at the events that just occurred to her. Poor girl, all she wanted was to greet us a good morning. She was still fazed, and probably pissed at us, more Garfield than me, and so I wanted to make up for it.

"Uh, are you okay... miss?" I asked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Not garnering one, I asked again. It was at this time that she got up turned to me, and smiled.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking! Is it not quite weird, the greeting rituals of this country, yes?" She asked, curious. "Last night, at the airport, some guys just whistled at me and called me baby... Truly America boasts one of the most diverse cultures ever!"

"Uh... that is... because well... well bec... Uh, whaaaat?!" I stuttered. To describe today as unusual, is an understatement. It took me awhile to get my thoughts back together, and believe me, it was awhile. Even then, this OJ drenched girl did not even leave her sight at me. I just stood there, fazed and shocked on how a simple arrangement of words got me into a state like this. Finally, after a few more minutes of reality assurance, I got back in check and began to talk back.

"I'm sorry about what my friend did, he was just very sick and I pulled a prank on him by locking the bathroom door. It was not his intention to puke on you, and it was all my fault, I'm sorry." I began, feeling guilty about what I did.

"So, unleashing one's breakfast on another person is not a greeting of some kind?" She double checked, and asked again.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't." I replied, now she was really gonna be furious.

"Hmmm... then in that case, I am going to have be the grumpy to you. But, you can do something to make me forgive you!" She declared, crossing her arms but still keeping that wide grin of hers.

"Wha... what is it?" I asked with a growing concern on my head.

"You'll see!" She said, finishing that statement off with a light chuckle. Now I'm really nervous.

"Just a little more!"

"Okay, for the last time, stop saying just a little more, when you mean 15 more flights of stairs!"

"You agreed to do this for me, right? Then you're going to have to carry this box up my room!"

"Ugggh, I know, and I can do a better job with if you will stop screaming!"

"Just a little more!"

"AAAAGH!"

After a few _"just a little mores,"_ we have reached the front door of her apartment, I watched her fiddle through three keys, and then as the right key was inserted, door knob turned and swung open, I got inside this unknown girl's room, which looked empty, aside from a single bed in the wide open bedroom and suitcase lying on the living room floor. I put the box down, which seemed to be containing glass containers of some kind.

"If you don't mind, may I ask as to what the box contains?"

"Oh, yes! It is my favorite food here in America! I don't really like the going to the mall to buy it in singles. That is why I bought it, as the salesperson said, in the bulk?"

"So, what is it?" Somehow I was expecting a weird answer, judging from the earlier incident. Indeed, it was true. It was very weird, way weirder than I could've imagined.

"You... you.. like mustard? And you... you... bought it, MUSTARD, in bulk??"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, no! Not at all... it's just, you know, unusual."

"Why? Have you not tasted the glorious mustard?"

"No, I have. It's just, so uh... refreshing (nice going, Vic) to see someone who makes a condiment a favorite food, that's all. Anyways, I better be going, miss-?"

"Kori. Kori Anders. That is my name." She answered, handing her hand out for me to shake it. I obliged, and gave her my name.

"Hello, Kori. I'm Victor Stone. But you can call me Vic." I said, acting all friendly around this girl. Even if she was drenched in Gar's puke and liked mustard, I must admit she was a very pretty and likeable girl, with long red hair and a body with recognizable curves. Not that I was ogling. Or anything like that.

"Well I best be going, Ms. Anders. It has been a pleasure getting to know you."

"Kori, please. It has been my pleasure as well, Vic." She said, keeping that smile on her face. I headed for the door, and as I heard it close, I felt relieved. Had it been another situation they would've been out of the apartment now. But thankfully this girl was different. She was very different, but in the best way. I walked back to the apartment, and saw that Garfield was already gone from the front door, and that it had been closed. Shit, i thought to myself, he must be awake. Better get ready for the most annoying day of your life, Vic. With one final gulp, I turned the door knob open, and looked for my friend.

"Hey Gar, I'm sorry about locking you out of the bathroom, but don't worry I've already sort our problem out, and everything has been forgotten." I said, looking around the place. He was nowhere to be found. "Gar? Dude, come on. Come out and talk to me man, I said I was sorry." I repeated, this time I was serious. And worried. Where could he be?

"Gar? Grass Stain? Don't be playin with me man, I know when you are." As I said this, I heard a faint knock on the door. Instinctively, I headed for it, and opened the door.

"Hey Gar, I'm sorry for pranking you man, I wouldn't do it-"

"Is this where you live, mongrel?" An unfamiliar face greeted me, holding the person I was looking for by the collar. Gar gave a nod and with that confirmation, the unknown lady threw him by the neck towards me, knocking both of us down by the process.

"Hey! That hurt! I said I was sorry!" My friend protested, clenching his head in pain.

"I know that is why I'm going to give you one last chance, enter my house again while I'm changing clothes and I will behead you." She snapped, her tone indicating she was serious. After speaking her mind to the both of us, a door slam came, and I looked intently at Gar, who was still dazed by our collision.

"Who was that? And what made her do that to you?" I asked, confused.

"This was your fault, you left me collapsed outside the apartment door! When I recovered, I started walking, unknown of my current placement in the apartment. So, when I saw a door, I thought it was ours so I opened it, little did I know it was not the case." He answered, his tone becoming lower as he spoke. He got up after speaking, and I got up as well.

"Sorry bout that." I apologized, I knew I had to, and so I did.

"Nah, its fine, its only been three hours since I got up, and already it has been stressful."

"Yeah..." I begrudgingly replied, only then realizing that we both haven't finished breakfast. I looked at the table, and even if I knew that the food has gone cold, hunger still got the better of me and so my stomach growled.

"You still hungry?" Gar asked, taking notice of the situation.

"Yeah, dude. Wanna have brunch?" I invited, rather jokingly.

"Only if the OJ is off the table. I can't have another barf at the neighbors. Speaking of neighbors, you don't happen to know what became of that friendly girl I unleashed my juice to?"

"Only if you tell me more about your incident with the short one."

"You got it."


End file.
